Our Love Is God
by catiebuug
Summary: Roughly based on songs from "Heathers: The Musical," Satya Vaswani falls in love with the junker from Australia, Jamison Fawkes. It was out of her comfort zone to be with someone that was opposite of her, but she wanted to let go, have some fun, and explore something different. It didn't take long to realize it that disorder was truly the enemy of humanity.


_**Author's Note:** Oh boy, my first fic in a while! (sweats)_  
 _As the description says, this is based on the songs from Heathers: The Musical. Not an AU._  
 _This first chapter simply references one_ _of the songs, but chapters after this will have events/plot more based on Heathers._  
 _I hope you all enjoy! Constructive criticism welcomed!_

* * *

Satya Vaswani, otherwise known as Symmetra, had traveled from her home country of India all the way to Switzerland to Overwatch's headquarters. The head of operations recruited her on the team following its revival after the former agents received a recall.

Overwatch wasn't a stranger to Symmetra, considering she already knew about its complicated history. From conquering the Omnic Crisis to the American citizens turning their backs on the heroes, Symmetra was well aware of who they were. What she didn't know was that once she became an adult, she would be standing inside the base of operations and be part of the team revival.

Nothing had been released to the public about Overwatch's revival by reason of Winston, the one who made the recall. He decided that it would be kept confidential until the team was completely ready. It would be a long process, with months of training and recruiting required. Despite that, he was determined to make it all worthwhile since the world needed heroes. New recruits were to sign documents stating their dedication to the confidentiality, requiring them to live at the headquarters until the team went public. When searching for new recruitments, Winston and the rest of the previous teammates searched for unique talent that would be handy in combat.

At first, they wanted their new recruits to have a clean background. It wasn't until they received a visit from Jamison Fawkes, a runaway criminal from Australia who specialized in bombs and explosives, that Winston thought otherwise.

Winston, and Soldier 76 as backup if Jamison tried anything, made an agreement with Jamison that he could be recruited. However, if he tried to escape, or tried to hurt anyone or the Swiss headquarters, he would be locked up.

"Sure thing, mate," Jamison said with a wink and a thumbs up in Winston's office along with Soldier 76. He gave a toothy grin before pointing his index finger up. "Oi, it's Junkrat, by the way."

For the first week, Junkrat was on watch by Soldier 76 himself. Junkrat had begged the old man to keep his shirt and shoes off like he did back at home, but the grumpy soldier declined the request without hesitation. So the junker was forced to wear black tennis shoes and a black t-shirt along with his knee-length patch shorts. Not only was he forced to wear a full outfit, but he was also forced to shower daily. Nonetheless, no amount of soap and water could remove the strength of the gasoline smell coming from his body.

It didn't take the Australian long to gain the trust of the other recruits as he helped with the weaponry group. Symmetra was also part of the group. At first sight, Symmetra would usually scoff at his disorderly behavior and filthy exterior. However, there was something past the junker aesthetic that intrigued Symmetra. Whether it was the fact that they both had limb prosthetics, or that they both had a similar passion for weaponry, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Yet she trusted her intuition.

One day during a weaponry conference, Junkrat gave some amazing tips on how the team could expand and strengthen their arms. He helped Lucio with blueprints, discussed how to thicken Winston's barrier, and even gave a few pointers to Soldier 76 for his tactical visor. Symmetra was in awe. She watched as he helped each teammate one by one. All except Symmetra.

When the meeting was over, Symmetra waited for everyone to leave for lunch break until it was just her and Junkrat in the room. Junkrat was rolling up his blueprints that were scattered on the table, tucking them under his good arm as he went. When he rolled the final print with his prosthetic hand, one of the rolls under his other arm fell behind him. He turned around to pick it up before Symmetra waved her hand without hesitation. The print glowed a sky blue and floated towards Junkrat with ease. He grabbed it with his free hand and turned back around to see Symmetra on the other side of the room.

"Well, well, well," Junkrat mused, giving a big grin that made Symmetra suddenly feel weak. He tucked the roll of paper under his arm with the others. "Looks like the light-bender can do more than I thought."

Symmetra cleared her throat and picked up her electronic notepad she had on the table. "I am able to elevate simple items like a roll of paper, but I try not to misuse my capability on such things."

"Then why not come over here and pick it up yourself? I don't bite, mate."

Symmetra hugged the tablet to her chest, not looking at Junkrat in the eye the entire time. "It would be misleading if I expressed that you didn't intimidate me."

"You aren't the first to say that," Junkrat said with a slightly menacing laugh. Instead of scaring Symmetra, it gave her a strange feeling in her chest that she usually didn't feel. She flipped over the conversation, keeping her gaze away from his face and looking at the skull tattoo on his shoulder instead.

"I want to know why you helped all the other soldiers except me," puzzled Symmetra.

Junkrat stayed quiet for a moment. The silence made Symmetra a little nervous. Did he have something to say that was offensive?

"Ah, well, it wasn't anything personal," Junkrat clarified, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I just think you're so smart and talented already with the way you create your defenses that my help wasn't needed.

Symmetra's heart skipped a beat. She felt her cheeks rising in temperature as she flicked her eyes to the ground. Junkrat must of noticed, since he suddenly chuckled a bit.

"Do you not hear that often?" Junkrat asked.

"Well… no," Symmetra replied. "Not since I lived with my mother."

Junkrat changed the subject. "Satya, isn't it?"

"You can call me Symmetra. Your name is Jamison, correct? But you go by-"

"Junkrat," he interrupted rather coldly. "Please, call me Junkrat."

"Understood," she looked up at his face to see that something in his demeanor changed when she said his real name. What was so offensive about his name, she wondered?

"If you do feel like you need help with your weapons," Junkrat emphasized, flipping his demeanor over back to his cheerful self, "How about we meet up one-on-one soon?"

"One-on-one?" Symmetra questioned. "Aren't you under the supervision of Soldier 76?"

"Not anymore! That was only for the first week. I gave that bloke my word that I would be at my best behavior."

"Then I guess I can trust you?"

"Of course you can, mate," he said reassuringly, giving a thumbs up and a wink.

The architect and the junker met up the following day when the entire team had a day off from their usual training and conferences. Junkrat insisted they meet in his dormitory so no one would bother them, but Symmetra refused and said it was too inappropriate. Instead, they met outside of the practice battle arena under a tree.

It was a perfect day for a break. It was slightly warm and near the beginning of summer, but it wasn't an unbearable heat. On free days like this, the tree that Junkrat and Symmetra sat under was usually occupied by other teammates who needed some shade. Some days you could find Genji meditating while on other occasions Lucio was mixing music on his laptop as Hana sat next to him playing on her handheld gaming system. People around the base joked that Lucio and Hana looked like they were on a date. Symmetra worried that's how people would see her and Junkrat, but she prefered that type of anxiety other than the kind she would get being alone with him in his bedroom.

Symmetra sat on her knees next to Junkrat, who sat regularly with his legs apart and his arms resting on his knees. Symmetra turned on her tablet and pulled up blueprints of a new turret she was working on.

As she explained her concept, she darted her eyes away from her tablet for a split second to make sure Junkrat was paying attention. His body was faced away from her, but he stared at the tablet in wonder. She cleared her throat and continued, looking back at her tablet and zooming in on the blueprints. When she finished explaining, Junkrat reached his prosthetic arm out as a way to ask for the tablet. She complied, and he started tapping and scribbling on the blue prints. Symmetra bit her lip in slight irritation as he did this, since she was picky about other people messing with her belongings. Yet she allowed him to do what he pleased since she had seen the improvements he has made on the other teammate's weapons.

When he was finished, he handed it back to her and pointed to his notes as he explained his idea.

"What you have already is amazing on its own," Junkrat explained. "Although, I would maybe make adjustments here and here," he pointed at different parts of the gun he circled and went on to explain how she can keep them secure and more durable in battle. Symmetra watched and listened in fascination as he finished after a few more minutes.

"Incredible," Symmetra shut off her tablet and placed it to her lap and shook her head, "Absolutely incredible."

Gathering up her courage, she looked at Junkrat in the face. Now that she took a good look at him, she noticed that his looks weren't as filthy and grimy as she previously told herself he was. Sure, there was still the hint of char framing his face, but past all that, he was rather handsome.

"What's so incredible?" He asked, his facial expression showing slight confusion.

"My apologies," Symmetra said, putting a hand to her chest. "I was just… I admire your skills in weaponry. Before I came to these headquarters, it was rare for me to find anyone else who had a passion for weapon mechanics. So what is incredible is that you have the same kind of passion that I have."

Junkrat shrugged before laying back on the grass and resting his head in his palms. "I just enjoy the little things."

The support hero was nearly tempted to lay back with him, but remembered what people said about Lucio and Hana and stopped herself.

"I appreciate your advice, Junkrat. I will take your tips into consideration and possibly draw up new prints," she slid her legs from underneath her to adjust her sitting position. A part of her wanted to get up and leave, but another part of her felt at peace sitting with the junker. They sat just like that, nothing being said between them for a few minutes. None of the other teammates were anywhere to be found outside, but Symmetra could hear what sounded like Genji's sword and his shouts coming from the building behind them. The samurai enjoyed practicing if he wasn't meditating on the team's off days.

A few moments passed. The calming sound of the wind pushing the leaves in a soft, rustling manner filled Symmetra's ears. Something about Junkrat's presence made it all the more relaxing.

The sounds of nature were interrupted by Junkrat groaning as he sat back up and stretched his arms. Symmetra looked over at the junker to see his eyes were squeezed shut as he stretched his limbs in front of him with his hands folded together. Junkrat opened one eye to look at her and he stopped mid-stretch. Dropping his arms to his sides, he gave the lightbender his signature toothy grin. Symmetra chuckled and broke the silence with a question that had been on her mind since she first heard of the junker's arrival.

"Tell me," she implied, "What made you come all the way from Australia to Switzerland?"

Junkrat scratched his head and sighed. "That's one hell of a story, but I don't want to waste the time of a beaut like you now, yeah?"

"I'm sorry- a what?" Symmetra queried, stunned at such a foreign word.

"One hell of a story?"

"No, what did you just call me? A… _boot_?"

He looked at Symmetra with a blank face before bursting into a hideous laughter. Taking in a deep breath and exhaling afterwards, he wiped a tear from his eye and put a sprawled hand to his chest.

"A _beaut_. Some Australian slang for 'ya. It means I find you great or fantastic."

Symmetra could suddenly feel her heart beating widely against her chest. All these feelings that were coming upon her every now and again were starting to really bug her. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"A-Anyway… what I asked before…?" Symmetra addressed, trying to stay on subject.

Junkrat cracked his knuckles, making the architect next to him wince. He took a deep breath before beginning his story of his partnership with "a bloke" named Roadhog. He acted as the junker's bodyguard in exchange for fifty percent of Junkrat's stolen goods. Eventually, the two were kicked out of Junkertown after doing too many things to anger the queen of the town.

"That dipstick blamed me for our banishment!" Junkrat said angrily, biting the tip of his thumb as he sat cross-legged. He was looking away from Symmetra, seeming to relive those memories. "He took the rest of my loot and left me to rot! That 'ole dill!"

Symmetra assumed "dill" meant something mean towards this Roadhog man. She continued to listen intently, and watched as Junkrat put his hands in his lap.

"Anyway, I heard a rumor from a crazy old hag living on the street that Overwatch was soon going to be reborn. Of course no one believed her, but for me, I figured it was some sort of sign. I decided, hey, why not turn over a new leaf? So, I traveled here and lo and behold, the secret base that was demolished years ago had some sort of life sucked back into it! Blablabla, met the monkey and the grumpy old digger, became recruited, blablabla, and here I am now."

A moment of silence was met between them for a moment. Symmetra used the silence to process everything he expressed.

"I'm… so sorry about your partner treating you that way," Symmetra said in sympathy. "If I were to create a partnership with someone, all I would request is that I would fight for them if they would fight for me. Our safety is more important than any kind of currency."

Junkrat shrugged. "Screw that pig. Hope he gets robbed of all that loot he stole." He pressed his palms against the warm grass behind him and looked up at the branches.

"If I were your partner, love," Junkrat simpered, keeping his gaze above him. "I'd fight for you without any question.

Symmetra couldn't handle it yet again. She stopped her breathing and groaned, her complexion heating up to nearly a sweat as she stared at the ground.

"P-Please… don't call me love," she blurted out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I offend you?" Junkrat responded. "Because I'm sure as hell you've got a crush on me."

The supporter shot her head up to him, her lips in a hard straight line. She saw that he was side-eyeing her with a sly grin that gave her a rumbling feeling between her chest and stomach.

"I beg your pardon?!"

The Australian laughed. "Don't you lie to me. I've seen the way you have reacted to me since you first spoke to me yesterday. You're the last teammate to even try to approach me," he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, smiling victoriously, "You were obviously too nervous. The days before you came up to me yesterday, I have caught you staring at me during any kind of training or meeting."

For the first time, Symmetra had nothing to defend herself. Her turrets couldn't help her in this battle. Instead, she stayed silent and looked away from him.

"Is there a problem?"

A deep voice in front of her broke the awkward tension. Symmetra looked up to see the masked soldier staring down at the two rookies with his arms crossed. Thank heavens, she thought, a way out.

She tucked her tablet under her prosthetic arm and stood on her feet. Straightening her posture, she shook her head towards the broad soldier in front of her.

"No, sir. We are fine. I was just about to leave," she looked down at Junkrat who was raising an eyebrow at her. She nodded at him and walked away. When the supporter was a good distance away, she could hear the soldier and the junker bickering at each other. Their voices became lower in volume with each step she took.

She was an embarrassed mess. From having to face her feelings so fast to walking away so rudely, she didn't know what to do with herself. For now, she needed space to collect her thoughts. Then, from there, she needed to apologize to Junkrat.


End file.
